The important days
by Whurmy
Summary: A few days in Lilly and Miley's relationship that really stick out in Lilly's mind. Liley fluff! Oneshot.


**Author's Note and disclaimer: I do not own the characters! Disney owns these two amazing characters.**

_This. Is. Craptastic.I think it sucks, honestly. But right after I post this I'm finally starting on that huge Liley story that I keep talking about. So yay!_

_Italics are memories, regular is present day. I hope you like it!_

_"You know what I think, Lilly?" I had my head laying on her chest, we were laying on the roof together around midnight on July 4th. It was perfect. Everything is always perfect with her._

_"I have no idea, but I can't wait to hear it." I looked up at her and smiled at her, she smiled back and hugged me closer._

_"I think we're gonna be together forever."_

_"Forever, huh? That's a long time, Miles. You sure you can put up with me for that long?"_

_"I hope so." She grinned and gave me quick kiss. Her kisses made me feel giddy, and I grinned back._

_"I hope so too."_

**-x-**

_"What're we doing Lilly?" I looked around the apartment and hung my head in shame. Things went a little crazy tonight. We got into a fight over this very misleading picture of her and Jake in the paper. Of course, technically at the time, she was Hannah. But Hannah is Miley, and Miley is mine. Sarcastic remarks turned into cuss words, cuss words turned into screaming, and screaming turned into...well. This._

_This being a completely torn apart living room, a broken lamp by the sofa, books and music sheets all over the place, random trinkets from different countries strewn all over. Miley was standing in the corner, arms wrapped around herself. She hadn't said a single thing when I was having my moment, she just backed herself out of the line of fire and watched me destroy her beautifully put together living room. Fuck me._

_I backed myself up against the wall and slid down, hitting the floor with a loud 'thunk'. "I have no idea what I'm doing, Miley. You? You're being Miley. Which also includes a slutty looking Hannah." I regretted the words the instant I said them, but it was true. I'm tired of seeing her leaning all over Jake in the magazines. I'm tired of rumors flying around that Hannah and Jake were back together. I'm so sick of sharing my Miley with that damn jerk. Hannah is being a complete slut. While Miley and Hannah are completely different, Hannah is still a part of Miley. And because of that, I'm about to get a very pissed off Miley in about 5...4...3...2..._

_"Are you calling me a slut now?" I saw it coming, we had this conversation last week. Only last week I didn't destroy our living room worse than Godzilla wrecked Tokyo. "You used to love Hannah, Lilly." Ouch. I finally dared to look at her, her face was calm, but her eyes were screaming at me, demanding me to fix this._

_"I still love Hannah. I'll always love Hannah. It's just the things that Hannah does and the douchebags that Hannah hangs out with that I don't like." I smiled at her, but I don't think she cared right now. She shook her head and looked away, her eyes studying our living room turned crime scene. God it was a mess. It may have taken just seconds to ruin it, but it'll take me the greater part of tonight to get it cleaned up. She looked back up at me, studying my eyes. I wasn't going to be the one to break eye contact. She needed to see how sorry I was for being an idiot and destroying her house, I never lose my temper like that. Her eyes grew darker, and a hint of pure horror laced itself through her stormy blue irises. I drop what was left of my smile when I realize what she's thinking. I'm such an idiot. I look away and stare at the ceiling, dreading the question I know she's about to ask._

_"Lilly?"_

_"What?" I try not to sound annoyed, but this question is stupid. She can't possibly think..._

_"Did you think about hitting me?" When she says it, I can hear how scared she sounds. I know I really scared the shit out of her. I need a big fat sign on my head, flashing 'WORST GIRLFRIEND EVER!' I get up and walk over to her slowly and slide down next to her on the floor. She doesn't look at me, she doesn't even move. Whether this is because she thinks I'm about to beat her or she's deep in thought, I don't know, but the first one is something she should never think. Ever._

_I pull lightly on her jeans. She gets the hint and slides down on the floor too. She still won't look at me, she's just staring straight ahead, but I saw a ghost of a smile on her face when I pulled that four year old move. She puts her hands on her knees, tracing random lines on them. I take her left hand and kiss it gently, barely grazing it. Miley finally looks at me when I do this, and I can clearly see the tears building up. I suck so hard._

_"Miley Ray, I'm never gonna hit you. Ever. I'll do anything in the world to prove this to you. We can work this out, I'll go to counseling if you want. I promise. I can't lose you, especially not because I lost my cool. I love you babe." I kiss her hand again, not breaking eye contact with her. A single tear falls and I move my thumb over her flushed cheek to get rid of the horrid thing. I'll never make her cry again. She leans into my touch and I know we can make it through this. I know we'll make it._

_"I love you too Lilly."_

**-x-**

_"Ugggh! I am so going to kick your ass for this, Truscott!" I squeaked and bolted from the room, a giggling Miley right on my heels. Note to self: Never shoot a hillbilly in the butt with a nerf gun. It will not end well._

_She lunged towards me when we neared the sofa and tackled me onto the cushions. "Uncle, Uncle! I give, you win! Please don't hurt me!" She ignored my pleas, grabbing a pillow and ramming it into my face._

_"Never!" Smack! "Do that!" Thud! "Ever again!" Miley throws the pillow over the back of the couch and lowers herself closer to me, straddling my waist and keeping my arms pinned by my head. I try not to laugh and smile up at her. She smiles back and rests her forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. "You drive me crazy, Lilly." I chuckle lightly._

_"I know."_

_"I love you."_

_"I know." She tries to fake looking hurt and sticks out her bottom lip and pouts. I smile again and kiss her lip, sucking on it gently before letting go. "I love you too, Miley Ray."_

_"You better. I don't know why I bought you that thing, all you do is give me bruises with it. You promised that we'd take it to Twilight and shoot Robbert Pattinson whenever he came on screen. We still haven't gone."_

_"Well if you'd rather go to a movie then do what I had planned for tonight, then get up, we'll go." She smirks at me and gets a mischievous glint in her eye._

_"No no, your plans are usually funner." She reaches over me to turn off the lamp before coming back for a heated kiss._

**-x-**

_"Lilly? Did you call Jackson to see if he can fix the Volvo today?" Damn it. I knew I was supposed to do something today._

_"Shit. Sorry, Miles. I'll call first thing in the morning, promise." She rolls her eyes at me, she doesn't believe me. I've been overly forgetful lately, but I have a super good reason. She just doesn't believe that either._

_"Did you at least take out the garbage?" Damn it!_

_"I will now!" I start towards the garbage can, but she side steps in front of me, I don't dare look her in the eye, I know she's pissed._

_"Did you do the dishes?"_

_"No."_

_"Did you do the laundry?"_

_"...No."_

_She closes her eyes and breathes deeply through her nose, she raises her clenched fists up to her head to rub her temples. I feel awful now, she looks totally stressed out._

_"Lilly..." I say nothing, I don't even move, I try not to breathe. She's pissed. "Lillian Rose, look at me, God damn it!" I wince and look up at her. Hey eyes speak volumes and her voice is like venom, but she looks disturbingly calm. "What do you do when I'm at work, Lilly?"_

_I shuffle my feet and scratch the back of my neck. "Stuff."_

_"What kind of stuff?" Oooh, she won't like this one._

_"Secret stuff." I swear her eyes just turned red._

_"Secret stuff like what, Lillian? Secret stuff like cheating on me? Smoking? Shooting up? What the hell is going on?" Shooting up? Ouch._

_"Nothing, Miles, I swear." I look up at her and try to tell her that nothing like that is going on. But I've never been good at eye conversations._

_"I'm going to bed, Lilly. You're calling Jackson tomorrow, I'm not doing it. Don't come to bed until the house is decent enough to live in." She turns without another glance and goes into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. I don't get how she doesn't freak out like I do. Well! Now's a good a time as any to finish that secret I've been telling her about._

**-x-**

I left home about an hour ago, after I peeked our bedroom and saw Miley curled up under the covers, her headphones in. I'm finally back home, I finished all the chores I promised to do earlier that day before I left. I pull up in the driveway around 9:30, thankful for Miley having such a quiet car. I want her to be asleep when she gets this surprise. I park in the driveway, the garage door will make way too much noise and will spoil my plans if I open it.

I try to be as quiet as I can, opening my door and shutting it again. Our room is in the back of the house, but I still need to be super careful. I open the backdoor of the car and look at the brown eyes of my precious cargo.

"I certainly hope you are worth all of this trouble, missy. With as many fights I've gotten into with Miley because of you, she better love you to death, and you better be the best puppy you can be, you understand?" The Papillon puppy wags her tail and raises her ears to the statement she doesn't understand in the slightest. "Good girl." I smile at her and scoop her up in my arms, gently closing the car door with my butt. Fishing my keys out from my pocket, I opene the door slowly, only cracking it at first and holding the Papillon in one arm.

"Looks like the coast is clear, girly. No cranky Miley in sight." I feel her tail start thumping against my side, and set my keys down on the tablet, flick on the light and walk towards our bedroom quietly. I push open the door slowly, finding Miley still in the same position I left her in. I kneel down next to the bed by her, turning on the lamp and whispering; "Go for it, girly." I set the puppy down on the bed and she immediately goes up to Miley's face, licking her chin and cheek.

"Quit it, Lilly, that feels weird." I can't help but giggle at this. She's hilarious when she's tired.

"Come on now, Miles. I know I'm not the best kisser, but you didn't have to compare me to a puppy." Her eyes shoot open and she scoots back abruptly, staring at the puppy wide-eyed. Haha, priceless.

She squeals loudly, earning another round of tail wagging from the over excited Papillon. She picks up the bundle of fluff and holds her to her chest and laughs when she starts to lick her ear. "Okay, ew ew quit, I love you, but not that much." She's grinning like a kid on Christmas morning and looks at me, she's practically glowing. "You're the best girlfriend ever Lilly! But...I mean-"

"I've been working for Mrs. Gray down the street while you were at work. Princess had a litter coming up, and she needed some work done in the garden and the basement. I know it took a lot of time out of my day, and that's why I haven't been up to date with my chores around the house, but what better way to get a free puppy for my princess?" I know this is extremely corny, but Miley definitely likes this line. Her face goes from happy and thoroughly confused to just plain ecstatic. She holds the Papillon with one hand, patting the spot next to her with her other one. I smile and peel off my jeans, I simply can't sleep in them, and slide in next to Miley.

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you today, babe. You just drive me crazy, but if I would have known your 'secret stuff' was something this amazing I would have kept my mouth shut." She blushes and looks down at the quickly tiring bundle of fur against her chest, and lowers the puppy into her lap. She walks in a circle in Miley's lap before settling in and resting her head on Miley's knee.

"Don't move Miles, you'll wake the baby." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I hold her head in place before she can pull back and kiss her softly, but it quickly turns into a sensual make out session. After what feels like forever, and I could definitely kiss her forever, she pulls back and pecks my lips once.

"You're such a liar. You're the best kisser ever, Lilly."

"Then why'd you quit?" I smirk and pull her back into me. Oh yeah, the bitching was definitely worth all this.


End file.
